


In Your Element

by HeartsInJeopardy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gardening, Permista, Pining to Crushes to Girlfriends, Swimming, merfuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy
Summary: Love blooms when Mermista and Perfuma share their passions with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these two were really cute in season two and wanted to write about them. I hope you enjoy the end result!
> 
> NB: This is a very geeky problem, but I’m still not sure what body of water Castle Bright Moon’s moat flows into. I wrote that it was a bay that flows to the sea, but if someone knows better please leave a comment.  
> I also know nothing about gardening, so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes.

Adora wiped sweat from her brow. The sun was still low in the sky, but it felt swelteringly hot in the garden at Castle Bright Moon’s base.

She wondered if Perfuma’s magic powers had something to do with it. Or maybe it was all the work she had already done that morning.

When she agreed to help the flower princess with her chores the day before, Adora hadn’t thought of just how much time Perfuma spent pruning, weeding, and tending her plants.

Although she could make flowers grow with a wave of her hands, Perfuma enjoyed doing things the old fashioned way. Ever since the princesses had gathered at Bright Moon weeks ago to better plan their defense against the Horde, Perfuma had spent most of her free time tending the garden.

And so, Adora was there with her. Sweaty, covered in dirt, and exhausted.

“Do you really do this every day?” she asked. She yanked a thorny weed out of the ground with gloved hands.

“It’s not as productive as fighting holographic robots all day,” Perfuma called from the rose bushes in her sing-song voice. “But we all have our hobbies.”

She walked over to Adora’s side, carrying a basket of freshly picked flowers on her arm. Adora marveled at how Perfuma’s pink sundress and green shawl were miraculously clean.

“Here,” she told Adora, “it’s almost time for my break.”

She stood still, gazing out of the garden toward the natural moat that surrounded the castle’s grounds. Adora glanced between Perfuma and the water.

She was grateful for the break, but wondered just what the princess was doing.

“Admiring the view?” she asked, stretching out on the ground.

“Something like that,” Perfuma mused. She didn’t even glance at down at Adora.

She followed Perfuma’s gaze, staring out at the calm, crystal blue water. After a moment, the surface began to foam and bubble. Adora leaned forward, peering down at the moat. 

Mermista burst through the surface on a jet of water, rising high into the air. She landed on a surging wave that had clearly been summoned by her powers, and gracefully rode it toward the castle.

Her long, blue hair fell down over her shoulders. She flipped it back with a casual toss of her head. The morning sun glinted off her golden collar and bracelets as she strode onto shore.

“Wow,” said Adora.

“I know.” Perfuma sighed. “She does that every morning after her swim. By now I can spot when she’s about to surface.”

Adora looked up at Perfuma, who was still staring down at the water princess, and let out a snicker. “You watch her do that every morning?”

Perfuma shrugged. “I’m here. She’s there. I might as well.”

“Do you…” Adora narrowed her eyes. “Like Mermista?”

“I like everyone.” Perfuma beamed at Adora. “I’m told it’s one of my best qualities.”

Adora shook her head. “I mean you _like_ her.”

Perfuma’s innocent smile didn’t change at all, but Adora could see her tanned cheeks flush. “We should probably get back to work,” she said through gritted teeth.

Adora stood up, brushing her grass stained knees. “Do you mind if I tag in Mermista?” she asked. “I think I’ve done enough gardening for a few years.”

“Wait-”

“Mermista!” she shouted before Perfuma could say anything more. “Perfuma wants to talk to you.”

Perfuma watched in horror as Mermista looked up, then started walking up the sloping path to the garden.

She turned to glare at Adora, but found she was already retreating back toward the castle, tossing her borrowed gardening gloves over her shoulder.

In a panic, Perfuma set down her basket of flowers, picked it up, set it down in a different place, and finally picked it back up. She hunched her shoulders, grinning anxiously as Mermista approached.

“Hey,” Mermista said.

She wrung water from her hair with a tight grip, and whatever Perfuma thought to say was lost as she focused on her strong arms.

“You called me?” Mermista said a little louder.

Perfuma snapped out of her reverie. “I wanted to show you the forget me nots,” she blurted out. “I thought you might like them. Because they’re blue.”

“Cool.” Mermista nodded. She waited a moment, then looked around the expansive garden. “Which ones are those?”

“Oh!”

Perfuma rushed toward the star-shaped flowers, forgetting all about Mermista in her haste. She turned back to find her visitor following at her own pace, admiring the other colorful blooms on her way.

She finally crouched down beside the bed of forget me nots, carefully tilting up one of the flowers with her finger to take a closer look.

“This is really beautiful,” she said.

Perfuma could tell her enthusiasm was genuine, despite her using the same flat tone of voice as always.

“Do you garden at all, back in Salineas?” she asked. “I could give you a bloom to take back.”

Mermista’s lips curled up in a small smile. “I don’t think I have the patience. But if you want to come over and magic up some of these, feel free.”

“I’d like that. And there are lots more blue flowers too: asters and daisies and lilies and…” Perfuma grinned as she rattled on and on.

Mermista held up a hand to stop Perfuma, but her smile only grew. “I like other colors too, you know.”

“Oh, then let me show you the sunflowers. They’re such an amazing yellow.”

Perfuma grabbed Mermista’s hand – still a little damp from her swim - and was halfway across the garden before it struck her that the gesture might not have been appreciated.

She knew that the other princesses (Mermista especially) could be touchy about their personal space, even if she never had been.

She glanced over her shoulder, and did notice Mermista’s eyes had widened in surprise. But she followed along happily enough, and Perfuma could feel Mermista gently gripping her hand.

She didn’t let go at the patch of bright yellow sunflowers either. In fact, Mermista intertwined their fingers together.

“It’s awesome how much you’ve done with these,” she said, gazing out over the bright flowerbeds. “I remember what they looked like when you started.”

Perfuma’s eyes widened. “You’ve been watching my work?”

She was genuinely surprised. Perfuma assumed the other princesses had no idea about her garden, except for the ones she had dragged down for chores.

“Sure.” Mermista shrugged. “You probably didn’t notice, but I always finish my swim right down there.” She pointed to the shore.

“Oh,” Perfuma said, trying to act surprised.

“All of the effort you’ve put in to this is really impressive.”

“Thanks.”

Perfuma toyed with a strand of her long, blond hair, hoping that Mermista didn’t notice her tanned face turn bright pink. Luckily, she seemed preoccupied by the garden.

She led Perfuma by the hand from one bed to the next, asking the names of flowers that caught her eye. Perfuma recited them one after the other, along with facts about the soil they preferred, how much water they needed, and which plants they grew well with – or “got along with,” as Perfuma put it.

“Am I boring you?” she asked suddenly. “I sound boring. You must be bored.”

Mermista seemed to consider it, then shrugged. “No,” she said flatly. “Don’t tell the other princesses I said this, but you’re less boring than they are.”

“Aw!” Perfuma clutched a hand to her heart. “Thank you!”

“And less annoying. And compared to-”

Perfuma gently squeezed her hand. “I appreciate it, but you’re being a little mean.”

“Sorry.” Mermista smiled sheepishly. “What I meant is: I would definitely come hang out again. If I’m not, like, bugging you, I mean.”

Perfuma rushed to answer, garbling “Yes,” “Oh my,” and “I’d love that” into a surprised noise. She cleared her throat.

“That would be cool,” she said, trying to match Mermista’s unflappable calm. “That would be, like, totally cool.”

Mermista’s warm, brown eyes stared back at her. “Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you get flustered?”

She steadied Perfuma as she swayed on her feet, insisting that the morning heat must be getting to her.

Mermista wondered if that could be why the flower princess had suddenly turned bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re not finished yet,” Perfuma sang out cheerfully.

Mermista groaned, plopping down on a patch of lawn beside the sunflower bed.

“I need a break. This is seriously harder than fighting robots.” She collapsed back against the lawn and shut her eyes.

Mermista had spent the last five _long_ days helping Perfuma with her never-ending list of garden chores. She had learned a lifetime’s worth of knowledge about mulch in that time, but also realized that gardening wasn’t her _thing_.

Still, it was Perfuma’s thing. Mermista had to admit that even pruning prickle bushes for hours with Perfuma was better than sitting at one of Adora’s strategy meetings.

Even when she rambled on about flowers without realizing it, or hummed the same tune to herself all day, she never got on Mermista’s nerves the way everyone else did.

She opened her eyes again at a rustling sound from just beside her. Perfuma sat cross legged on the lawn, twisting an ivy vine into a base for a flower crown.

“Couldn’t you snap your fingers and make one of those?” Mermista asked.

“It means more if you do it yourself,” Perfuma chided. “Just like everything else here.”

Mermista hated to admit it, but she could see her point. She watched in silence as Perfuma’s nimble fingers twisted forget me nots from her basket around the crown.

Her eyes drifted up to Perfuma’s face. Her brow was knitted in concentration, and her tongue stuck out between her teeth. Perfuma glanced up, and noticed Mermista staring at her.

“What?” she asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Mermista muttered, looking away.

She tried to focus on Perfuma’s busy hands again, but the freckled skin of her bare arms was too distracting. She reached out, softly tracing a finger over the curve of Perfuma’s shoulder, drawing a meandering line between the spots.

Perfuma kept her eyes down, but Mermista noticed her faint smile and the warm color of her cheeks.

“It’s so peaceful here,” Mermista thought aloud. “When you’re not, like, forcing me to spread compost.”

“That’s why I enjoy it here,” Perfuma agreed. Her hands paused their work and she gazed up at the clear sky. “I mean, I’ve always liked plants, and gardening-”

“And plants,” Mermista cut in. That earned a sharp jab to her arm from Perfuma’s finger.

“As I was _saying_. With the Horde attacking, now more than ever it’s important to have a place to relax.” She sighed, staring down at Mermista. “And I’ve ruined my little sanctuary by letting you in.”

Mermista smiled and stuck her tongue out. “You’re stuck with me now.”

Finally, Perfuma held up the finished flower crown. Mermista sat up on the grass, letting Perfuma place the crown on her head.

“There,” she said, brushing Mermista’s hair out with her fingers. “Worth the wait?”

Mermista wrinkled her nose, pretending to consider it. “I mean, I guess it’s nice.”

Perfuma puffed out her cheeks and tried to snatch the crown back. Mermista leaned away, making them fall back onto the grass together. Perfuma reached for the crown, as Mermista playfully batted her hands away. They both broke into giggles.

Mermista clasped Perfuma’s hands and she gave up the struggle, pulling away and blowing a raspberry at her.

She stretched out on the grass, resting her head on Mermista’s stomach. Mermista stroked a hand through her long hair, brushing out the stray flower petals that always seemed to reappear in Perfuma’s blond tangles.

Perfuma reflected on how much the casual gesture must have meant to Mermista. She had always been the princess who shied away from hugs, and only a few days ago she had kept a polite distance when they worked in the garden.

Now, she reached back casually and felt Mermista clasp her hand without hesitation. Perfuma’s palms were always calloused from gardening, but the water princess brushed her thumb gently over the rough spots and thin scars.

Perfuma realized she had changed in her time with Mermista too.

The anxiety and awkwardness she felt around her crush had faded, even if her feelings hadn’t. Being so close to Mermista still felt electrifying, but now Perfuma knew how to channel that energy, like her own magical powers.

Still, there were times - like right now - when she felt she might melt at Mermista’s touch.

“Let’s do something different tomorrow,” Mermista said suddenly. She followed an instinctive, giddy feeling that radiated through her body.

“Like what?” Perfuma asked, glancing sidelong at her.

The answer came naturally to Mermista. “I want to take you swimming.” She grinned with excitement – a rare but beautiful look for the stoic princess.

Perfuma chewed her lip. “Maybe after chores.”

“The garden will be fine on its own for one day.” Mermista sighed. “Or you could magically fix it. I haven’t used my powers for anything but watering plants for almost a week.”

Perfuma’s head rocked from side to side as she considered it. She sat up and squinted down at Mermista.

“Fine.” She stood and took a pair of gardening gloves from her basket, dropping them beside Mermista. “But if we’re missing a day tomorrow we have _a lot_ of work to do now.”

Mermista groaned, but held up a hand. Perfuma clasped it, pulling her to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s no _stuff_ in there, is there?” Perfuma asked. She tugged anxiously at her floral print swimsuit.

“What kind of stuff?” Mermista called back, already wading into the deep water where the moat met the bay. “Water?”

“I mean, like, fish.”

“Oh sure.” Mermista nodded. “Fish, eels, water snails.”

Perfuma shuddered. “Don’t! You said that because you _know_ I don’t like them.”

Mermista arched an eyebrow. “What don’t you like? Sna-”

“Alright, I’m coming in,” Perfuma grumbled. “But just so I can pinch you.”

She dipped a toe in the water and recoiled, rubbing her bare arms.

“How can you just dive into that? It’s freezing.”

“Hang on.” Mermista swam close to shore, trailing her hands above the water. “Try it now.”

Perfuma lowered a foot in, and to her surprise the water was pleasantly warm.

“Wow, so you actually do have useful powers,” she teased.

Mermista splashed her with a flick of her mermaid tail as she swam by, and Perfuma waded in after her. They laughed and splashed back and forth until Mermista held her hands up in surrender.

“I’ve got something to show you,” she announced.

The grin on her face and her shining eyes only made Perfuma suspicious.

“What kind of something?”

“The kind you have to trust me about.”

She held out her hand, and Perfuma narrowed her eyes.

“Like when you trust someone and let them into your garden,” Mermista said. “Even though they might confuse mulch with compost and ruin everything.”

“I said at least a dozen times that it was no big deal.” Perfuma sighed. “But I know what you mean.”

She set her slender hand in Mermista’s, and the water princess clutched it tightly.

“Deep breath,” she warned. “One, two…”

“Wait-” Perfuma’s eyes widened.

“Three!”

Mermista sank into the water, tugging Perfuma down with her. She took a desperate, gasping breath and shut her eyes, as her head passed below the surface. She held her breath for as long as she could, but didn’t feel any water brushing against her pursed lips.

She opened her eyes slowly, then glanced around. An air bubble floated around her head, moving with her as she studied the seabed below. Only her body and the flowing ends of her hair floated outside the bubble.

“Pretty cool, right?” Mermista smirked.

“It’s incredible,” Perfuma whispered. Her voice echoed strangely in the tight bubble.

“I’m still perfecting this one, so you have to stay close to me or the bubble could disappear,” Mermista warned. She held Perfuma’s hand tightly.

“No problem,” Perfuma said quickly.

She wondered if that had come across too enthusiastically, but Mermista just smiled as she flapped her mermaid tail.

“You take in the sights,” she said. “I’ll steer.”

And there was so much to take in. Perfuma goggled at schools of colorful fish and fluorescent kelp that fluttered in the current.

Dolphins, large turtles, and other marine creatures swam nearby. But Perfuma’s eyes kept turning back to Mermista, and the way her body gracefully moved through the water, as she led them along the coast

By the time Mermista pulled her into a small cove, she began to wonder what else there was to see. Then, they surfaced.

The air bubble popped just below the water line, and Perfuma rubbed salty water out of her eyes. Mermista had pulled them into the cove’s shallow edge, and she found her footing in the sand.

When she could finally see again, she found bright flowers in every color imaginable floating around them.

“What are these?” she asked, scooping one of the flowers and marveling at its pointed petals.

Their colors changed before her eyes, shifting from dark blue to orange, then purple, only to change again. Perfuma gazed at the other flowers in the cove, realizing that each one was shifting magically in a unique display of colors, and gasped.

“Pretty cool, right?” Mermista said. Perfuma picked out a hint of excitement in her flat voice.

She scooped up another flower and held it beside Perfuma’s. They watched as the two flowers changed colors, never switching to the same one or spending the same amount of time in the next color.

“I’ve never even seen these before.” Perfuma shook her head, staring at them in disbelief.

“They’re rainbow lilies. They’re pretty rare, and only grow in coves like this.”

Perfuma set her flower down to drift on the water’s surface, and Mermista followed her lead.

“They kind of remind me of you.”

Mermista had said it casually, but the words set butterflies loose in Perfuma’s stomach. She stared down at the lilies, still afraid to let Mermista see her blushing.

“Why?”

“Because you like flowers.”

“Oh.” Perfuma said. She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.

Mermista nudged her shoulder. “I’m kidding.”

She gently brushed a lily, sending it spinning over the water like a pinwheel of brilliant, always changing colors.

“They remind me of you because you think you’ve seen them, and know them,” she said softly. “Then, they share a new side of themselves. That’s when you realize they’re even more beautiful than you thought.”

Perfuma turned slowly, gazing down at Mermista’s face. Her smile was nervous, but the tender look in her eyes was completely genuine.

Her slender hands cupped Mermista’s face, and before she knew what she was doing she had bent down to plant a kiss on Mermista’s lips.

If she was taken by surprise, Mermista didn’t show it. Her strong arms wrapped around Perfuma’s waist, pulling her willowy body in close.

They floated into the cove together, held up by Mermista’s powers and carried out by the tide as they focused entirely on each other. They drifted into a pod of lilies that surrounded them like a rainbow bouquet.

When Perfuma finally leaned away, she found herself at a loss for words, and could only manage to gaze lovingly into Mermista’s eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Mermista said dryly. “Ow!”

She squirmed in Perfuma’s grip as the flower princess pinched her.

“I owed you that one.” Perfuma smiled.

Mermista pulled her in close again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far please leave a comment. I love feedback, good or bad, and would love to hear what you thought!


End file.
